The Lion and The Snake
by K.B.Smith
Summary: James Sirius Potter. Gryffindor. Avalon Carina Nott.Slytherin.  Both destined to hate one another but after a drunken night at a party who knows where this year will lead them, especially after it because they develop strange feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Beginings and Ends

She stared at him. Hard. Grey eyes never leaving his face as the rain pounded the ground heavily. She was barely breathing...just...staring at him with his black messy hair sticking to his head and his brown eyes staring back at her,his scarlet robes clinging to his tall frame.

He stared with the same intensitiy as she did,as if the world would end if he stopped looking at her. Her dark red hair was falling in stringy strands around her face due to the heacy rain and yet...she'd never looked more lovely. He could hear the crowd of Quidditch supporters cheering as his younger sister lifted the snitch into the air and large smile on her face.

She could hear her own house groaning, booing and calling the scarlet and gold house names that probably shouldnt be mentioned eyes flashed to the Lion's supporters and she saw his parents- there was no mistaking them for anyone else,he was a perfect balance between both,she saw most of his red hair eyes went back to him. And he smiled at her. Not a sneer as she usually got from him or that she gave out her self...but a smile...one she hadnt seen in a while. That was when she went to him.

He caught her in his arms as she crashed into him,and crushed his lips against hers,no longer able to resist it. He was awear that everything had gone quiet. He knew his cousins- Fred and Dominique where gaping open mouthed at him as was Lily, He knew Albus,also in slytherin and green would be smiling like mad. He knew his parents and a great deal of his family were watching him kissing this girl.

This _Slytherin _girl.

Just after winning the Quiddtch final. For his seventh year.

And he didnt care.

Nor did she. She was happy that her parents could see how she felt...that she wanted him...that she _belonged_ with this tall,dark haired gryffindor.

They both knew what would happen next. They saw it in each others eyes as they drew apart. This was the Begining of James Sirius Potter and Avalon Carina Nott. And they didnt care what others thought of them. They..._loved _one another.

This was the Begining of the Lion and the Snake.

But I've started the story near the end...lets go back to the begining.

_~1st of September,2016~_

_A young dark haired boy was sitting on the train already. He'd said his goodbyes. If he said any more he felt as if he was start to cry. and He didnt cry. Not matter what. His brown eyes stayed fixed on his parents._

_Tall,dark haired,speckled,green-eyed father. Small,firey haired,brown eyed mother. Both were smiling widely at him from younger brother was waving frantically at him while his sister wailed that it wasnt fair and that she should be allowed to go with stomped her foot._

_All too soon the train had left his family behind and he was moving quickly thought the country side towards his new home. One he would attend for several ._

_Across from him sat Fred and Dominique Weasley. They too were starting this year with him. Fred was tanned and dark haired,but strangely had his father's blue eyes and freckles,where as his younger sister, Roxanne,was paler than he,but with her mothers dark,dark eyes and father's vibrant red hair. Dominique was a minieture of her older sister and mother,small,slennder,pale but she had strawberry-blonde hair that hung to her was biting her lip._

_These werent his only cousin's at no. There was Blonde Victorie in sixth year,she was the eldest out of the weasley cousin's. The there was Molly and Lucy,his uncle Percy's daughter's,one a fifth year and one a fourth. There was Louis,also a fourth year. He hated being one of the younger cousin's in the family,but he was still the eldest out of his siblings._

_That was when the compartment door swung open and a girl with dark red hair (much darker than a Weasley's) that fell in curls around her face with grey eyes like storm clouds. She was tiny,smaller than most first years and she looked nervous._

_"Could-"She cleared her throat. "Could I sit with you?"she tired again._

_Dominique nodded,happy to have another girl to talk to. But as the train ride worn on they were begining to like this girl less and less._

_"So what house are _You _going to be in?"She asked them,though she looked mainly at him._

_"Gryffindor."_

_All three wrinkled her nose._

_"What?"He snapped_

_"Well...Its ok I suppose if you like to be thought of as brave."_

_"And what about you?"Fred Enquired "Where do you expect to be put?"_

_He knew the answer before she said it. "Slytherin." Dominique moved away from the girl._

_"And what's wrong with that?"She said "My whole family has been in there."_

_"And ours has been in Gryffindor."He answered_

_"Slytherin's much better. People like you more. They repsect you for who you are not because your supposed to be brave."_

_"Oh? Slytherin? Better than another house? dont make me laugh! My father and Uncle's have told me all about its for the low,dirty,double-crossing low-life's who join forces with dark lords!"_

_"Oh! and what about Gryffindor? full of popmous,arrogant,brainless twats who think they can stick their nose in where ever they please and can expect to save the day."_

_The argument went on the rest on the trip and even in the only stopped with Professor Longbottom,as he introduced himself,told them about the sorting then took them into the great began to call names._

_"Avalon Nott!"_

_She walked forwards,making sure to bump the two dark haired boys from the train. She sat for a moment before the hat ripped out wide and bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"_

_"James Potter!" Her mouth dropped as the smaller dark haired boy went forwards and then she felt stupid for not having recognised him. She rolled her eyes as the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!" and the stupid boy got his wish._

_James glared at her from his new house table and he got one in return._

_The next time he looked over at her at the Slytherin table was a year later when his own brother,Albus,was sorted there along with Scorpius Malfoy. She beamed at him and said hello to Albus._

_Then it was her turn to glare as her cousin was sorted into Gryffindor two years later,along with little Lily Potter and Hugo Weasely._

_train ride had sparked was a strong,deep loathing that none could rival._


	2. Party and More

**Party and more.**

_Oh yeah...I look goood._

James Sirius Potter grinned at himself in front of the mirror in his bed flashed his teeth at himself and laughed internally. No. He wasnt lying when he said he looked good, for he really did. His dark,messy hair made it look like he'd just stopped flying around in the air on his broom, his checkered hooded shirt with white t-shirt under it went well together better than he had hoped,his dark jeans ripped in a fashionable way and his new clean shoes seemed to gleam up at him. He grinned once more. Many people thought he was full of himself, walking around the castle as if he owned the place, asking out any girl he pleased on dates only to not get in touch again and ask a different one out later,and in a way he was full of himself because he knew he was good looking with his dark messy hair,brown eyes,few freckles and height, and he sometimes took advantage of that because he knew the girls wouldnt say no. Unlike Albus,he was practically a socail outcast only hanging around with _Scorpius Malfoy. _Albus used to be really close to Rose. James frowned remembering when those times where. But Albus was a Slytherin now and Rose a Gryffindor, of course they wouldnt hang out, it wouldnt be done!

He grinned again as he heard new voices from down stairs,he flung open the door to his bedroom and raced down. It wasnt as if he didnt see his friends or cousin's during the summer,heck! they were seventeen- of age wizards who could do what ever they wanted to and get away with it! just not..dark magic...of course they knew that. James stopped at the door breathing heavily. His room was on the top floor of number 12 grimmrauld place. He beamed widely at the teenagers in front of him. Dominique Weasley had grown into the most girly-girl he ever knew,though she still played Quidttich as a chaser with him like a total missed the old tom-boy Dom. Freddie tall,grinning,stupid looking Freddie who dated more girls than he could count.

Then there was his two friends, Reece Finn,a muggleborn boy smaller than James and Freddie, he was blonde- darker than Victorie and Fluer - and he was skinny,not very athletic at all and he had large greeny-blue loved hanging around with the Potter/Weasley family as he was an only child and couldnt wait to see Nana Weasley every summer. Deana Thomas was their other friend,daughter of Dean Thomas, Deana had a huge crush on James but he chose to ignore it as they were too good friends to begin a was small,skinny with short dark hair and a bad temper.

"Right! Lets get going then, shall we? Since boy wonder is ready." Reece said giving James a grin."

"Honestly James,"Dominique began while flipping her hair over her shoulder "You take more time to get ready than me or any of our girl cousin's do,even your sister doesnt take this long!"

"Hey! it takes time to look this good,plus...we dont want to be too early for the party and end up really drunk right away."

"James,you would love that." Fred said rolling his eyes "I swear you'll be an alcoholic when your older,you drink it like water and never realise how much youve had till the next morning when you've got a killer hangover."

".Black? Freddie."James said raising a eyebrow.

"Oh can we just go?"Cried Deana "This is our last year at hogwarts,our last back to school party,can we just go now and enjoy it before it ends?"

They all agreed that they would go and James called up to Albus and Lily, Ginny and Harry were at a friends house and wouldnt be back till late,they knew about this party of course and had warned their eldest son not to come back too late or too drunk. He'd scoffed as soon as they turned he would listen.

Once Al and Lily were down James bid them a farewell and apparapated with his friends to the site of the party.

The party was in full swing when they arrived and James saw a few people starting to stumble around from the amount they had aready consumed. James grinned. This was going to be epic.

The party was being held in a large feild just outside someone's house and it had been decorated for the event,with long tables filled with food and drink glasses that kept refilling of alcohol were also on the table. James grinned and Freddie and Reece and nodded to the tables. The girl's said that they were going to take a look around and see if any of the other gryffindor's where there.

When the boys got to the table a flash of dark red caught James' eye and they narrowed at the girl in question. Avalon Nott glared back at him in her small green dress with silver accessories, curly hair half piled on her head and half down her back,her face flushed from Acohol.

"Merlin James, do you two have to acknowledge each other? just ignore her and she'll go away."Reece said looking up at his friend breifly before getting a drink for Dominique as well.

"Yeah...Yeah your right..cant let her spoil my fun."

"Good lad."Fred grinned downing his drink right away.

Avalon glared at him darkly, how dare he look at her first? seriously. She couldnt _stand _him. His friends were a little more tollerable, but she still didnt like them. How did they even get invited? Oh thats right...it was a seventh year party every seventh year got invited. Well no matter he wasnt going to ruin her night.

"Ava!" A blonde hair girl beamed at her

"Oh hello Emily." She smiled weakly,another girl who annoyed her. The brainless twit. Her name wasnt Ava,only her family was allowed to call her Ava...to everyone else it was Avalon.

"Its so good to see you! How was your summer...mine was terribly uneventful...did you know that..." After a few minutes of listening,Avalon tuned her out,nodding when she felt was right. Oh it was going to be aloooong night.

James became more and more inebraited as the night wore on, he stumbled alot when he walked,he walked into tables and bumped into people. Once he got going at a party there really was no stopping him. His friends watched him try and stagger his way to the table for another drink with amused expressions.

"Should we cut him off at some point?" Dominique asked, she and Deana were the most sober people at the damn party,only because she wasnt much of a drinker.

"Nah! leave him, he'll be fine "Freddie said drinking the remained of his drink, which was lucky because when James came back he bumped into their table and knocked over several empty cups.

"Oops"he said "I'll fix it."

"No! James leave it! I'll do it!" Deana said "Just you sit down...maybe we should cut him off?"

"That's what I've been saying."Dominique shrugged.

"Oh leave 'im alone!" Reece said "He's not that bad yet."

"So when he pukes you're offering to clean him and what he pukes on, up?" Deana said with a smile "Because Im not and Im sure Dom isnt either."

"Ok..ok James no more after that drink you've got ok? you've had enough."

"Buzz kill."

"Your slurring so much I dont know what your saying."

"Sh'up!"

"James..."

"Gotta Pee."he said almost falling out his seat getting up. He stumbled towards the house and grabbed the door for stomach churned and he started to make his way towards the stairs thinking to himself, _do not puke...do not puke...do not puke...do not- _

"Oi!"

"Watch where your going Potter!"

"You bumped into me!"

"Yeah right your a mess Potter,are you so drunk you cant see infront of you?"

"Your one to talk,holding on to the damn wall."

"So are you idiot."

"Am not."His stomach churned again and if he had been able to feel anything he would have felt the colour drain from his face.

"Potter? are you ok? you look like your going to-" She stopped as he pushed past her and ran for the toilet,where he feel to his knees and heaved his stomach contents into the bowl.

Avalon stared at him,suddenly over come with simpathy for the boy,she made her way unsteadily over to him and cautiously sat on the bathtub and rubbed his back as he vomitted again. Strange. Why was she helping Potter? was it because she didnt want him to choke on his own sick and die? or was it because he looked so pathetic with his normally goreous brown eyes watering something terrible? wait...w_hat?_ where had that come from?

He stood up shakily,muttering a thanks,he staggered out the bathroom,falling into the wall on the other side,he felt better and strangely the urge to pee had disappeared. He turned when he heard Avalon following him

"What?" He asked

"Just making sure your alright Potter."

He stared at her grey eyes, he'd never noticed they were rather pretty, a pretty grey colour...infact he'd never noticed that _she_ herself was rather pretty,what with her dark red hair falling about her face,pink rose bud lips parted just waiting to be kissed.

And he did. He kissed her before he had time to reconsider what he was about to do,she ended up against the other wall,inches from the bathroom,kissing him back hungrily,clawing at his back and pulling his hair as she ran her fingers through it.

He started to tug her shirt off and she pulled away,looking up at him with a small smile.

"Not here."she said and tugged on his shirt to pull him down the hall and into one of the bed rooms. she attacked him as soon as he was through the door,it slammed loudly as she kissed him again. They went from the door, to the floor,and finally to the bed.

Both would claim not to remember what happened next but it is a lie they came up with together so no one would find out. They chose to ignore what had happened between them and thus started something that might have never happened if they hadent.


End file.
